


Внедрение

by Kai Ender (kaiender)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Age of Sail, Alternate Universe - Inception Fusion, Alternate Universe - Navy, Ancient China, Anniversary, Developing Relationship, Dominance, Dreams, Fantasizing, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Kinks, M/M, Old Married Couple, Prompt Fic, Sexual Harassment, Workplace Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiender/pseuds/Kai%20Ender
Summary: Даг Бенин заказывает дримшеринговой фирме внедрить Дуву Галени мысль о лояльности и сотрудничестве. Сценаристы берутся за работу :)
Relationships: Duv Galeni/Aral Vorkosigan
Kudos: 1





	1. Harassment

**Author's Note:**

> Огрызки из очень старых закромов: причесывать это в цельный фик уже неинтересно, но и совсем терять не хочется :)  
> Так что заранее извиняюсь, но тут только наброски нескольких сценариев для снов :-Р

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждения: sexual harrasment, злоупотребление служебным положением, принуждение.

Сон очень близок к реальному миру.  
Юный лейтенант Галени только что закончил Академию и получил распределение в штаб самого регента Форкосигана. Он выучил Устав назубок и готов служить Барраяру телом и душой. Регент тоже заметил адъютанта с честным лицом и однажды сказал:  
\- Галени, вы выглядите как призывник с плаката. Не желаете ли поучаствовать в рекламной компании?  
Разумеется, Дув согласился, преданно глядя в глаза начальству.  
А потом оказалось, что отказываться поздно, и он уже согласился позировать для фото без одежды. Ведь нельзя же считать одеждой крошечные плавки. Нет, Дув вовсе не стеснялся своего тела, он регулярно посещал бассейн и спортзал, но ведь это же неприлично!  
Но со старшим по званию не поспоришь. Пришлось терпеть и масляные руки массажиста и маслёные взгляды ассистента по свету. Смотреть на фотографа, почти полностью скрытого камерой, Дув просто боялся.  
\- Такое тело и такая скромность в глазах! – восхитился Форкосиган, просматривая результаты съемки. – Признайтесь, Галени, вам поклонницы проходу не дают!  
Дув смутился и забормотал что-то про то, что его единственная любовница это служба, и она не терпит измен. Регент лишь рассмеялся.  
Но когда им пришлось вместе уехать в командировку в южные провинции, вечером после коварного молодого вина Форкосиган вернулся к этому разговору. Растянувшись на постели и явно наслаждаясь смущением соседа по комнате, он протянул:  
\- Галени, если у вас нет любовниц, то как вы относитесь к любовникам?  
Пары секунд на которые Дув застыл, хватило регенту, чтобы сграбастать подчиненного, уронить на кровать и навалиться сверху коренастым телом.  
\- Молчание я считаю знаком согласия, - предупредил он, прежде чем впиться в изумленно приоткрытый рот.  
Шокированный Дув затрепыхался только когда широкая ладонь нырнула в штаны и хозяйским жестом огладила ягодицу.  
\- Приказать или сам согласишься? – грозно осведомился регент. Дув прикинул разницу в возрасте, весе и должности и согласился.  
Следующую вечность он жевал подушку и цитировал про себя пункты устава о старших по званию, их приказах и наказаниях за их нарушение. А когда истязание, наконец-то, закончилось, Дув замер на середине выдоха облегчения, сраженный мягким но властным приказом:  
\- Хороший мальчик. А теперь позаботься о себе.  
Ласкать себя под жадным взглядом темных глаз было стократ трудней. Стыдно, возбуждающе, унизительно, но как же хорошо!  
И засыпать властно прижатым к теплому боку было в каком-то извращенном смысле приятно. Дув даже помечтал немножко о защитнике и покровителе…  
А наутро оказалось, что ничего не изменилось. Будто и не было жаркого шепота и смятых простыней. Форкосиган был сухо деловит и профессионально вежлив. Дув даже решил, что ему пригрезилось от непривычки к южному крепленому мускату.  
Но через неделю поздно вечером, когда все разошлись, и здание опустело, последние распечатки посыпались из рук, когда Дува внезапно обхватили сзади, и в ухе вкрадчивым тигром уркнуло «Приказать?» Прохладный воздух по коже, горячие руки на боках, вибрирующий принтер под животом, шаги за дверью и фонарик охранника, мелькнувший светом над головой. После Дув глотал злые слезы, заново распечатывая документы, но ещё через неделю покорно опускался на колени, уже не дожидаясь вопроса.  
Это бывало редко, но всегда неожиданно. Поэтому Дув даже не очень удивился, принеся однажды кофе посетителям и услышав: «Я сейчас занят, развлеки графа Форрабьена, как ты умеешь». Форкосиган получал голоса в Совете Графов, а Дув чувствовал себя грязным и использованным, и всё чаще мысленно называл начальника Мясником Комарры. А на робкие просьбы прекратить получал лишь банальные отговорки вроде «Так надо» и «Родина тебя не забудет».  
Уходя с очередного Зимнепраздничного бала в комнату для «развлечения» и размышляя на тему «когда же Родина меня, наконец, забудет?», Дув сбился с шага под внимательным взглядом гостя, но гордо вскинул голову и открыл дверь. Привычно подставляя губы, Дув отстраненно задумался, что же понадобилось регенту Барраяра от гем-лорда. Тот, словно почувствовал – а может, не врут слухи, и цеты научились мысли читать? – и отодвинулся.  
\- Если вам это настолько неприятно, юноша, то я не буду настаивать, - гость иронично дернул асимметричным завитком в углу рта и добавил: - И не скажу ничего вашему начальнику.  
Дув сначала ушам своим не поверил, только глядел восхищенными глазами на нежданного благодетеля.  
\- Меня зовут Бенин. Гем-капитан Бенин. А вас?  
\- Дув. Дув Галени.  
\- Знакомая фамилия. Комарра. Солстис, если не ошибаюсь?  
Дув потрясенно кивнул.  
\- Молодой человек вашего происхождения должен иметь отменное образование, и не только в данном вопросе – Бенин элегантно повел рукой в сторону диванчика за альковной драпировкой. – А мне на время визита не помешал бы помощник из местных… Вам должность позволяет? Вот и прекрасно. Расслабьтесь, юноша, я не буду требовать от вас ничего этакого. Просто помните, что вы всегда можете обратиться ко мне за помощью.  
Он всё же потянул ошарашенного Дува к диванчику, но просто присел рядом:  
\- Давайте поболтаем. Я могу называть вас Дуво? На ваших именах язык сломать можно…  
Форкосиган лишь понимающе ухмыльнулся, услышав просьбу цетагандийского посла, и целых полгода Дув чуть ли не парил от радости, не обращая внимания на презрительные смешки и сплетни за спиной. Шепоток «подстилка» за бутоньерку в День рождения Императора, фырканье за взъерошенные с утра нежной рукой волосы, пренебрежительное «любовничек» - плата за внимание и заботу казалась мизерной, ведь самым интимным был поцелуй в лоб на ночь. Но всё хорошее заканчивается, и на космодром Бенина он провожал с чувством глубочайшей потери.  
\- Не грустите, Дуво. Мы с вами обязательно ещё встретимся, - Дув привычно потерся щекой о ласково подставленную ладонь. - Не забывайте меня и моё обещание.


	2. Поднебесная

Представьте себе антураж китайского дворца – лаковые панели, расписные ширмы, сливы в двориках и карпы в прудиках, шорох вееров и шепот придворных. Одно слово – утонченная столица. И туда попадает молоденький мальчонка. Он сдал экзамены лучше всех в своей провинции, согласился на болезненную операцию, но достиг самого подножия лестницы, ведущей к великой власти. И дворец Небесного Императора встречает юного евнуха Га ЛеНи.  
Пока что он всего лишь младший писец третьего секретаря, зато это секретарь самого Советника Бе Нина. Этот великий человек и кладезь всяческих добродетелей строг но справедлив. Он не прощает погрешностей и заставляет переписывать длиннющий свиток из-за единственной помарки, но помнит и ценит усердных помощников. А уж усердия ЛеНи не занимать. У него в рукавах всегда есть запасные тушечницы и свежеподрезанные кисти, и однажды, он даже лично подавал Советнику укатившуюся в угол малую печатку для городских указов. Советник тогда посмотрел на него долгим взглядом из-под квадратной шапки и отметил вежливо потупленные глаза и скромно зардевшиеся от высокого внимания щеки.  
Наверняка, благодаря именно своему усердию и каллиграфическому почерку ЛеНи и получил отдельную комнатку в дальнем павильоне за рощицей бамбука. Там не слышно шума пирушек кухонных мальчишек и младших конюхов, туда не заглядывают ищущие уединения парочки. Там можно ночь напролет переписывать указы и чувствовать себя причастным к политике… А ещё именно в этой бамбуковой роще любит прогуливаться вечером Советник, обдумывая великие дела и цитируя вполголоса любимые стихи.  
ЛеНи тоже очень любит классическую поэзию. И поэтому, когда соловьи умирали от сладости летней ночи, а Советник, споткнувшись, прервал цитату на половине строки, ЛеНи, не задумавшись, продолжил её. Он сидел за столиком на веранде, но летняя ночь тиха, и поэтому Советник услышал молодой голос. И даже подошел ближе, пристально глядя на юношу.  
ЛеНи, зажмурившись от волнения, читал стихи и очнулся лишь от касания веера. «Красивый… голос, красивый… почерк, красивый… мальчик,» - и Советник прошествовал дальше. А ЛеНи полночи слышал во снах бархатный голос, да качалась перед глазами яшмовая пластинка на поясе – знак высокого ранга.  
С тех пор и началась странная игра взглядов сквозь ресницы и вздохов сквозь шелест страниц. Передавая бумаги, пальцы не торопились расставаться, а посыпанные песком чернила не спешили сохнуть, чтобы подольше не покидать кабинета. А вечерами в павильоне оказывались записки со стихами, ответы на которые вкладывались в утренние бумаги Советника.  
Игра была стара как мир, а правила известны последнему поваренку, поэтому, переписав приказ о своем назначении пятым секретарем, ЛеНи не сбежал из павильона во время ежевечерней прогулки Советника. Он остался, зажег новую палочку в курильнице и заварил свежий чай. И до утра демонстрировал признательность своему благодетелю.  
И когда Бе Нин надел высокую шапку Министра, рядом с ним почтительно склонился с тушечницей наготове его верный секретарь Га ЛеНи.  
Они провели рядом пять десятков лет, пережили трех императоров и два переворота, но не было ни дня, когда бы ЛеНи не восхищался бы покровителем и не благоговел бы перед наставником. Его сила духа служила двигателем, его мудрость – проводником на жизненном пути, неизменная забота – надежным щитом от всех невзгод. И ЛеНи платил верностью и уважением. И пусть слово «любовь» звучало между ними лишь в поэмах, она простирала над ними свои призрачные крылья, окутывая невесомым покрывалом.  
И когда срок жизни Бе Нина подошел к концу, верный ЛеНи проводил дни и ночи у его постели, не скрывая своего горя и не стыдясь собственных слез.  
\- Не… плачь, красивый… мальчик, - остатками бархата прошелестел некогда глубокий голос и слабая, но по-прежнему красивая рука сжала пальцы ЛеНи. – Мы с тобой встретимся… в другом мире… Но обязательно узнаем друг друга…


	3. Морской бой

На заседании встает очередной сценарист - небритый мужик в очках и камуфляжных штанах - и, потрясая кипой исписанных листков, заявляет:  
\- Вы все забыли про важнейшую деталь! Клиент сбшник не из последних! Разумеется, его обучали защищать свой сон от вторжений! Поэтому все ваши сценарии не продержатся и пары минут, сразу же буду атакованы проекциями!  
Поэтому надо сразу закладывать в сценарий атаки, драки, и вообще, что положит начало крепкой мужской дружбе лучше чем приличная доза адреналина?  
Клиент романтик в душе и с пустынной планеты? Посадим его на корабль, на парусник, и пусть рассекает океан! Визуалку возьмем из эпохи Наполеона например. Чтобы клиент расслабился, он в красно-синем мундире, англичанин значит? И тут на них нападает французский корабль - парики, шпаги, мушкеты. Провисшие паруса, пушечный грохот, клубы дыма, вопль "на абордаж", рукопашная. Лица в разводах грязи, манжеты в пятнах крови, клиент вынужден сдать корабль и наблюдать как заказчик в роли вражеского капитана отбирает его фамильную шпагу. Дальше пафосные речи про дворянскую честь и обещание хорошего обращения с пленниками, при условии их хорошего поведения. Трагический спуск родного флага, торжественное поднятие вражеского.  
Дальше парой кадров флотские будни, вежливая враждебность, обеды в капитанской каюте и разговоры, возникает взаимное уважение, всё таки достойный враг это редкость. Но буквально парой кадров! Нечего тут ваши бабские сопли по такелажу развешивать!  
Ключевая сцена - на корабль снова нападают, на этот раз англичане, завидевшие чужой флаг. Снова драка, где сначала бьют, а потом спрашивают кто, "убивайте всех, Господь отличит своих" и т.д. Разумеется, клиенту приходиться драться бок о бок с заказчиком, спасая свои шкуры.  
Требую сцену поединка на рее! Вокруг пули свистят, шпаги мелькают, ветер раздувает рубахи... Всё, девушки, ваши пять минут пускания слюней закончены!Удар, финт, выпад, противник повержен, клиент поскальзывается и падает, чудом зацепившись за обрывок фала. Ладно, уговорили, еще минута, раз вы уже достали свежие платочки. Мокрые от крови и пота пальцы скользят по веревке. Трагическая пауза, бой на палубе, грозовые тучи, луч солнца освещает протянутую сверху руку - меня сейчас стошнит! - это заказчик. Чтобы спастись, клиент должен отпустить фал и ухватиться за протянутую руку. Ключевая фраза - "Ты веришь, что я тебя поймаю?" Всё.  
\- А дальше?! - возмущенный девичий хор.  
\- А дальше либо он поверит, и внедрение будет засчитано, либо упадет и проснется


	4. С любовью, Д.

С самого утра Дуву кажется, что он что-то забыл.  
Но рабочий день насыщен - бумаги, отчеты, рапорты, прочесть, подписать, подшить - голову поднять некогда. Он почти не замечает смущения адьютанта, когда тот ставит на стол букет из белых пахучих цветов. На карточке всего пара слов: «С любовью, Д." Дув машинально пробегает по ней глазами и снова ныряет в работу.  
Если не можешь сразу вспомнить, что именно ты забыл – подожди, само всплывет.  
Где-то между таможенными декларациями с Комарры и прошением о переводе в его отдел на столе появляется коробка с алой лентой и очередной карточкой «Точно знаю, что ты заработался и снова забыл пообедать. Радуйся, что у тебя все ещё есть я! С любовью, Д.» Обедом является нечто причудливо порезанное и затейливо выложенное, и пару минут Дуву даже жаль разрушать эту красоту. Но потом голод берет своё.  
Но где-то под ложечкой по-прежнему тянет чувство чего-то забытого…  
В какой то момент бумаги на столе заканчиваются, хотя Дув точно помнит, что ещё должен быть отчет из Серифозы. В ответ на вопросительный взгляд покрасневший адъютант бормочет: «У вас же сегодня праздник… И столик в ресторане заказан»  
Праздник? И вспышкой сверхновой: «Годовщина! Десять лет вместе!»  
Умный человек, крепкий профессионал, образцовый СБшник, Дув чувствует себя лопоухим детсадовцем, забывшим сколько будет дважды два. Адъютант понимающе кивает и уносится за дверь на третьей космической. Буквально через минуту на стол шлепается пакет с отутюженным парадным мундиром, очередная коробочка с бантом и классическая алая роза. «Водитель ждет у крыльца, - рапортует помощник, - у вас ещё пятнадцать минут»  
В ресторан Дув входит через семнадцать минут – две с половиной минуты понадобилось, чтобы собственноручно вывести на старомодной открытке «С любовью, Д.» Мягкий свет, приглушенная музыка, ароматы свечей и хорошей кухни. Дув выдыхает и расслабляется.  
Ровно до тех пор, пока из-за столика ему навстречу не встает в полной цетагандийской форме гем-генерал Даг Бенин.


End file.
